Gakupo & Luka fanfiction: Dirty dreams and eggplants
by Vocanatic
Summary: VOCALOID love can change, from just friends, to intimate lovers. An almost-sexy dream catches Luka off guard when she begins to think of how Gakupo feels towards her, does he love her, or not?
1. Part 1

Luka reappeared into her bedroom as her usual "costume" disappeared in a flurry of digits and computer-like symbols. In place of those, shorts and a tee-shirt appeared. Her microphone and accessories did the same. But nothing took their place. She sat down on her soft bed and grabbed a pillow to put in her lap with a sigh. She fought her heavy eyelids but had lost. Minutes later she had fallen over, curled up, with a soft pillow she hugged tight.

"Luka?" A familiar voice called her name. "Gakupo?" She sat up and rubbed her eye, bringing her pillow along with her on her lap. "Uh, why are you sleeping in my bed?" The purple haired samurai looked puzzled.

"What?" A slight blush spread across Luka's face. What he had just said didn't process. "You're in my bed." He smiled jokingly. "Uh...I'M SO SORRY! I must've gotten transferred to the wrong apartment! I-I-I just kinda fell asleep..." She stood up, rubbed her eyes, and dropped the pillow on Gakupo's bed. She turned towards the door and began to walk, but was interrupped by the purple haired Gakupo. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. "WOAH!" She said as he pressed her against his chest.

"Luka." He said right before he pressed his soft lips against hers. They melted together. Luka tasted his sweet breath. As they broke the passionate kiss, Luka looked Gakupo in the eyes. "Mm," She wiped her mouth. "what was that?" Gakupo changed into a very attractive smirk. He put her back down on the bed and came close. "I want you..." His voice repeated in her mind.

Luka jumped up. "HUH?!" She had flung the pillow across the room. "Just a dream...It was just a dream..." She breathed in and out at a fast pace. She put two fingers on her lips softly. "Gakupo...A kiss..." She stood up and grabbed the pillow, halfway across the room. "Huh...I wonder if he feels the same way I do. That really would be something." She tossed the pillow back on the bed. And left the room for her morning shower.

Gakupo sat in his bedroom, with the company of Kaito. They both had controllers in their palms. "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kaito laughed evil-like. Gakupo started to blush and laugh. "You're a total jerk, Kaito. I'll win this time!" Gakupo smirked. "Woah wait, I'm being called, I might be back, pause the game." Kaito stood up and just like how Luka's "costume" disappeared in computer-like functions, Kaito's reappeared. His microphone was the last to appear. He saluted Gakupo and disappeared.

"Yeah he isn't coming back." He shut off the game after waiting for 15 minutes. Gakupo left the room and walked down the hallway of all the VOCALOID's apartments. Miku, Len & Rin, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, everyone. He stopped near Luka's door to look at the odd sign on her door. "Luka, the gang is going out to eat something at 5:00 PM tonight, you'd better come! -Miku" He looked up at the hallway clock. 1:00 PM. Gakupo had already gotten the note, but wasn't sure that Luka had seen it and wanted to make sure she makes it.

"Knock knock?" He knocked on Luka's door as he opened it, poking his head in. "Luka?" Nobody responded. "I'll just sit this on her table then, so she'll see it." He slowly walked in and looked around. "My place looks like a dump compared to this..." He said quietly. He sat the note down and the bathroom door opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Luka shouted with a towel wrapped tightly around her torso. Her hair was still wet and up in a hair tie. "UH. I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW ABOUT OUR PLANS." Gakupo's face turned red very quickly. "Plans?" Luka looked puzzled. (Could he mean...a date?!) She thought. "Just, read this." He stretched his arm out and handed her the note. "...Oh, uh, thanks, Gakupo." She smiled slightly. "Haha, no problem.." He awkwardly said with a blush. "I'll see you at the meet." Gakupo opened Luka's apartment door and left. "Okay, see you..."

Meiko looked over and saw Gakupo leaving Luka's apartment. She gave him a very angry look. He ran.

Luka sat back down on her bed, still in her towel. She paused. Then suddenly she burst into tears. He breathed so roughly. "Why doesn't he feel the same way?! Is it because of my voice? My appearance...?" She cried while clutching her bed sheets.

5:00PM.

The VOCALOIDs gather in the one Pizzaria in town. "Oh wow, how classy, Miku." Gumi remarked on her cheap idea to get pizza. "Whaaat? Pizza is good, everyone likes pizza!" Miku looked puzzled. Gumi hugged Miku. "I know, you totally scored." Miku and Gumi laughed. Gakupo looked around, ignoring Kaito and Len's rambling. No Luka. (Where is she...?) He worried. The small bell on the door rang as the door opened. Everyone smiled as Luka entered the room with a small yet beautiful smile. He hair was up, and she was in a dress, not a fancy one, but a nice one. Gakupo walked off, Len and Kaito looked confused but continued their conversation with eachother.

"Hey, you made it!" He said happily. He towered over the shorter individual. "Haha, so, a pizzaria, huh?" Luka said smiling. "Hahaha, yeah, ask Miku about that." They laughed together. Gakupo wrapped his arm around hers. "Shall we?" He said jokingly. "We shall." She responded with a giggle. The entire night the VOCALOID gang laughed, and had fun. "RIN, GIVE YOUR PIZZA NOW." Gumi demanded. "NEVER!" Rin slapped Gumi's hand. "AGH! YOU DON'T TOUCH MEEE!" She attacked Rin, but ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

The night ended, but it certanly wasn't short. Luka was all Gakupo paid attention to all night. The VOCALOID's gather the hall and returned to all of their individual apartments. Gakupo and Luka stood in the empty hallway. "So..That was fun." Luka giggled. "Yeah..." Gakupo came a little close to Luka. He melted his lips into hers in a soft kiss. (Just like in my dream!) She thought as she passionately kissed him. Once they broke the kiss, Gakupo hugged Luka tight. "Goodnight.." Luka put her key into the door and opened it. She shuffled into the apartment, closed the door, and undressed.


	2. Part 2

From that night at the pizzeria, Gakupo's been hopelessly in love with Luka. "Ugh! It was probably just a mistake! He didn't mean it! That kiss didn't mean anything to him! He was tired..." She's been conflicted on how Gakupo actually feels towards her. "I wish it was clearer..." She frowned. She was curled up on her couch, with the TV on, but she wasn't paying any attention to it. "Gakupo, I think I love you.." She said quietly, closing her eyes tight. "Gah! Please tell me you do too!" She squealed as she turned over, facing the couch.

"Kaito, have you ever been in love? Err, think you're in love?" Gakupo awkwardly asked him while hanging out at the blue haired man's place. "Oh yeah, I have." Kaito said with no effort. "With who?" "Well, it was a conflict, because I think I was in love with two girls, and I still have those feelings." Kaito looked down at his lap. "WHO?!" Gakupo looked interested. Kaito sighed, "Miku, and uh, Meiko..." Gakupo smiled. "Oh really?" "Well yeah... Meiko became an official VOCALOID along with me, so I guess I started to have feelings. And Miku, well, she's sweet, and cute, just like Meiko..." Gakupo held back his laugh. "MEIKO?! Sweet and cute?! BAHAHAHA!" Gakupo laughed. "Ah, shut up, I know her better than most," Kaito blushed slightly. "so why are you asking?" Kaito smirked.

Gakupo had stopped his laughing, but with a different expression. "Well, I have those feelings, like you. And well, it's for Luka...She's just so beautiful!" Kaito smiled. "I know that feeling."

Luka waited in the studio as her lyrics were written on the page. Luka sang her notes a little off key, but with the help of her editor, she was perfect. Her voice moved around the room, creating a melody, a story, a life, was all Luka wanted as an amateur vocalist. But now that she's been practiced to be perfect, she's reached her dream. And she absolutely loves it.

"Time is dead and gone, the show must go on, it's time for our act, they all scream at me, they cannot see this curtain hides me..." 'Circus Monster' was the title of the new product her editor had created. It was great.

"Want to do a duet? 'Circus Monster' would probably sound great with a male vocalist." Her editor asked Luka kindly. "Sure, it's a wonderful song, that would be nice." She smiled her brightest for him. "I'll call someone." Minutes later a familiar purple haired samurai appeared in the recording studio. "Luka!" Gakupo smiled and hugged her. "Haha, looks like we're doing a duet?" Gakupo jokingly asked Luka. "Yep." She smiled.

"An amazing gift, so quick and swift, you were amazing..." The voices both sang. After hours of practice they both returned back to their apartments. Gakupo threw himself down on his bed. He sighed loudly. (Luka, do you love me like I love you?) His thoughts taunted him. He covered his head in pillows hoping he wouldn't think about it. A few minutes later, he had fallen fast asleep.

A few hours later, it was already dark and all the other tenants of the apartments were fast asleep. Gakupo woke up and groaned. "Ah, I fell asleep." He got up and opened his apartment door. Not locked. "Genius." Gakupo stood there. (Maybe Luka's awake...) He closed his door behind him, making sure it's quiet so he doesn't wake the other VOCALOIDS.

Gakupo got close to Luka's door and thought. (Maybe she doesn't feel the same and think's I'm some kind of creep...Ah, please don't think that way about me...) He knocked on her door quietly. A very tired looking Luka answered while rubbing her bright coloured eyes. "Gakupo...?" He smiled very seductively and pulled her close. "I missed you..." He pulled himself inside of her apartment closing her door. He led her back into her bedroom, moved her down onto her bed, and joined her.

He kissed her neck slowly, making her heart race. "Ahh, Gakupo...What are you doing...?" She moaned slightly. "Luka...I want you." He pulled her on top of him, pulling off her loose tee-shirt. He began to grope her breasts. "Kiss me." She demanded. Gakupo did exactly as told. His hand slipped down her pants, causing her to moan just by a single touch from Gakupo. He continued to grope her and kiss her. By then, Gakupo was already insanely erect. She pulled down his pants to pull out a completely erect member. She put her mouth around it tightly. He groaned as the pleasure was too much. After minutes he was about to come. "Luka, I'm coming." He said through groans. She continued. And white liquid filled her cheeks. She swallowed every drop and continued to touch him. He decided to return the favour.

He moved around and began to suck on her nipples. Afterwards he began to lick down her pale body, until he reached her clit. He moved his tongue around her, and she began to moan loudly. Minutes later she came as well. He sat up and sat her on his lap. He moved his member into her and caused her to moan even louder. "You like that?" He smirked. He pumped in and out of her. They both came, and layed next to eachother on Luka's bed.

"Luka?" He looked over at the pink haired woman and noticed that she was asleep. "I've been wanting to tell you that, I really love you..."


	3. Part 3

A month since that intimate night with each other, they've decided to take up dating. "Luka?" Gakupo said with a puzzled face. "Mm?" She looked over at Gakupo who was standing in Luka's kitchen holding a eggplant in his palm . "What were you planning to do with my favourite food?" He smiled. "Uh, it's just a food?" Luka blushed. "Oh really?" It was pretty ironic that an EGGPLANT was sitting on her table. He carried it with him over to the couch. "You love me don't you?" She giggled. "You're an idiot, and of course. We're dating aren't we?"

They heard a knock on the door. Luka jumped up and opened it to find Rin smiling as usual. "Hey Rin. What's up?" She said casually closing the door slightly to hide the fact that Gakupo was in her apartment. "Well, Miku, Gumi, Meiko and I were gonna go to the festival. Wanna go with us? It'll be great with us all!" Rin looked excited. "Well-" "Come to Meiko's apartment at 7:00, dressed and ready!" She scurried off. Luka shut the door and turned around to look at Gakupo. "I guess I'm going to the festival?" Luka smiled. Gakupo chuckled.

7:00 PM.

Luka knocked on Meiko's apartment door. The four girls opened the door with really excited expressions. Gumi grabbed Luka and quickly pulled her inside. "It doesn't start until 7:30 so we have a few minutes to chat!" Miku said cheerfully. "Oh?" Luka kept her smile. "Soooo, Luka, how's you and Gakupo?" Gumi winked at Luka. "Errr, fine...?" She shyfully said to the green haired girl. "Be more quiet next time, you're pretty loud." She walked into the kitchen and looked behind her at the blushing Luka. "Oooooh!" Meiko, Miku, and Rin chanted. They all laughed. "Gumi, so who's your 'special' one?" Meiko giggled. "Well, there's something between Len and I." She winked again. "Oooh, something?" Meiko smirked. "Yep. Something." "Confession time over, we need to head out." Miku annnounced.

Once they gathered in the one small vehicle, Gumi drove off. Miku sat in the passenger seat and Meiko, Rin and Luka in the back. Rin leaned forward and got close to Miku's ear. "So, who are you into?" Miku blushed wildly. "I-I-Into?" She studdered. "Well...Like Gumi, theres a thing between Kaito and I...I think." Rin smiled. "Wow." "Whaaaat?!" Miku looked confused. "Nothing!"

Luka sat on the end of the three and silently watched out the window. (I wonder what Gakupo is doing since I left. Probably with something including the other VOCALOID boys. But what if he's with SeeU, or Sweet Ann!) She worried. Her thoughts were making her blush and she felt jealous. (I'm just being stupid, he wouldn't do that to me...) Meiko shook Luka. "Earth to Luuuukaa!" "Huh?" Luka looked over her shoulder at Meiko. "We're almost there." "Oh, I see." She saw the bright lanterns at the festival, and the many people flooding the area. "Ah, so many people!" Gumi squealed. "I hope they have alcohol. If not I might die." Meiko complained. "Can't you go ONE night without getting wasted?" Gumi responded. "No." Meiko quickly replied. The five girls laughed as they left the vehicle.

"Oooooh! Look at that!" Rin pointed to a gorgeous painting on a large sheet of paper. "Oh my gosh! Are you really Hatsune Miku?!" Miku turned to a fan. "Yes I am." She smiled warmly. "C-c-can I have an autograph?!" The fan was red. "No problem!" The fan pulled out a piece of paper and a pen for Miku to sign. People began to gather, recognizing the virtual popstars. "We should hide, we'll be signing autographs all night!" Rin grabbed Miku and pulled her away. The five girls scurried away from the fans. They were out of breath trying to run in high heels. "I hope they don't mess with us anymore!" Rin squealed.

The entire night they were avoiding fans and having tons of fun. The girls covered themselves in glow items. Luka had the most because they had bought her so many glowsticks. After a few hours, it was midnight. They had watched the fireworks show, and enjoyed themselves.

They returned to the hallway, said their goodbyes, and shuffled back into their apartments. Luka closed the door behind her, turned around and noticed Gakupo had left. She sighed. Unzipping the zipper on the back of her dress as she walked into her bedroom, she saw long purple hair spread across the bed. The samurai was dead asleep. She smiled. "Goodnight..." She changed and then crawled into the bed. She kissed his soft lips, and started cuddling with the sleeping individual. "Tonight was fun, I wish you could have been there.." She waited for a reply, but didn't get one. Listening to his steady breath, she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke with a familiar face towering above her. "Good morning.." Gakupo said to the sleepy VOCALOID. "Mm...Good morning.." Luka said with a very sleepy voice. Her eyes were barely open. He came close and kissed Luka softly. He wrapped his arms around her, and broke the kiss. "You're so cute." Gakupo smiled. "Why's that?" Luka looked him in the eyes. "You're my girlfriend, just accept the complement, beautiful." Gakupo quickly kissed her cheek and exited the bedroom. "You sure are the sweetest, Gakupo..." Luka said to herself.


	4. Part 4

Woken up by a kiss, the first thing Luka saw was blue eyes. "Goodmorning." Gakupo said to Luka when she opened her eyes. Luka giggled softly. "Morning." She said in a sleepy-sounding voice after closing her eyes again. Gakupo jumped up and pulled the blanket off of Luka. He curled up and whined, "Whyyyy?" He chuckled. "Because I made you breakfast." "Breakfast?" Luka repeated. "Tuna." Her eyes opened quick and she jumped up. "Really?" "Yep." He reassured her. She stood up and kissed the samurai on the cheek before walking out of the bedroom. She sniffed the air. "Mmm...Tuna." Luka breathed in. She quickly sat at the table and began to eat the tuna like a starved animal. Gakupo sat in the chair next to her. "You'd better thank me, if not, I'll attack you, I promise." She smiled. "Thank you so much!" She responded with a much cheerful answer than Gakupo expected. "Awwe, you're so cute when you eat, Luka." A blush quickly spread across her face. "Uh..." She continued to eat.

They both lied on Luka's couch together watching the Japanese news. "Heartbreak Headlines?" Luka read the screen. A familiar green haired girl spoke.

The annual number of broken-hearted people is about 12,000,000

And that means about 23 people are dumped per minute

Even at this moment, precious love is lost at somewhere in Japan

The government is asked to provide solutions for that

If there is love that you can save by loving someone

Your pure love might change this world, maybe.

For example, if a girl steals my heart and then suddenly disappears in front of me one day,

Surely I will be torn apart

I won't be able to do a thing and Japanese domestic production will be less than average year

Though love that you can save by loving someone might be nowhere

And your love might not be able to change this world...

"Looks like we saved the world?" Gakupo chuckled. Luka turned around and kissed him. He started to tickle Luka and they both ended up falling on the floor. He continued to play fight with her. Luka kissed Gakupo again, but even more passionate. Gakupo moved his hand up Luka's tight shirt and started to grope her breasts. Her heart started to race, and he loved it. Their lips melted together like icecream on a hot day. Their tongues fighted for dominance, but Luka quickly won. Gakupo kissed her sweet pale body. Luka was like candy for Gakupo. Luka got up, leaving Gakupo sitting on the floor. She gestured him to follow her into her bedroom. He did exact that. She crawled up onto the bed and waited for Gakupo to join. Once he did, he took off her shirt and started to play with her nipples with his tongue. She was sensitive so it was already making her breathe faster. She pulled out his erect penis and began to play with it. She moved her tongue around it causing him to groan.

He came, and she licked it up from his member. She positioned herself like a dog and he came around and pushed it in, making her moan loudly. He pumped in and out of her, but the pleasure was too much for the both of them and they both came at the same time.

They layed in the bed naked, just cuddling. Luka was fast asleep and Gakupo stayed awake. He played with her pink hair while she was asleep. "I don't think I've been this in love before.." He told the unconcious person.

It was already the afternoon when Luka had woke up again. Her back hurt from oversleeping. Gakupo was gone. "He must've been called or just went back to his apartment. I guess I'll go and visit Meiko or something.." She said to herself as she got up and put some clothes on. She stepped out of the bedroom and left the apartment while locking the door behind her. She walked over to Meiko's apartment door and knocked. Answered by a tipsy woman. "Hey Lukaaa!" She said, slurring her words. "Wanna hang out for a bit, I'm lonely." Luka told her. "That sounds great! I'm just sitting here drinking, sooo." Luka laughed. "I'll join you." She was invited into the home by the drunken miss. "Here I'll make you a drink. I promise it'll be yummy."

Meiko made Luka many more drinks, and soon Luka became very drunk. Meiko and Luka spent quite a while laughing at random things they say. They passed out in different places around the room.

Gakupo had returned after a few hours of practice with their editor and had immidiately left his own apartment to Luka's. "Locked?" He looked confused. "Luka only locks it when she leaves, she much be gone." Kaito came out of his apartment and saw Gakupo walking away from Luka's door. "Hey!" Kaito tried to get his attention. "Oh hey, Kaito." Gakupo replied. "Looking for Luka?" "Yeah." Gakupo said casually. "I saw her stop at Meiko's apartment." "Ohhh. Thanks." He walked over to Meiko's door and knocked. No answer. He checked the lock. Not locked. He opened the door slightly to poke his head in. "Anyone here?" He saw Meiko passed out at the table and Luka passed out on the carpet. "Wow. I didn't expect Luka to be a drinker..." He came inside and picked up the unconcious drunk. "Luka, never trust Meiko." He carried her out of the room and brought her to his apartment since hers was locked and he didn't want to rummage through her pockets. "You can stay in my bed. I'll be out in the living room.." He covered her up in his blankets and left the room after turning off the lights and leaving the door slightly open.

For an hour or two Gakupo sat out in the living room watching the TV, but fell asleep watching a popular movie in Japan.

The drunk miss, Luka.


	5. Part 5

Luka awoke with a major migrain pulsing through her head. (What happened last night?) She groaned, BUMP BUMP BUMP was all that was running through her mind. Luka looked around the room and realized that she was in Gakupo's bedroom. "Why am I in Gakupo's room? Didn't I make it back to my apartment last night?" She asked herself as she got up and sat at the edge of his bed. With her head in her palm she wondered out into the living room. "Gakupo?" She struggled to speak. Looking directly at the sleeping individual resting on his couch. She came close, whispering his name. "Gakupo...Wake up." She said in his ear. His eyes barely open, spoke, "Ngh, Luka...?" "Ah, don't speak too loud!" She whispered loudly. "All that drinking got to you didn't it?" He quickly opened his eyes and pecked Luka on the lips. Crawling on the couch along with Gakupo, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I-I didn't do anything stupid last night...Did I?" Luka worried. "You drank with Meiko, that was basically it." He responded. Luka sighed in relief. "So, how'd I end up here?" "Well, I came back from practice with our editor, and saw you were gone. Kaito told me you stopped at Meiko's apartment. I peeked in and found a drunk passed out on Meiko's carpet. So I took her home." Luka's face turned red. "You didn't have to sleep on the couch, I could've..." He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "I'd rather my girlfriend sleep in comfort." He smiled. Luka blushed awkwardly. "Because I love her." Luka smiled. "I love you too." His embrace tightened around Luka as she responded. Luka almost completely forgot about the thumping in her head because she was so comfortable in Gakupo's arms. "Does your back hurt?" Luka asked. "Huh?" "Because you've been sleeping here on this couch?" Luka's blush didn't completely go away. "Sorta, but it's fine." "Let me rub your back, it's my fault you were sleeping on the couch anyway." She positioned herself where she was in view of Gakupo's back. She started to rub the upper part of it, getting knots out and such. "How do you know how to do this?" Gakupo turned his head slightly. "Miku taught me some."

15 minutes later his back didn't have an ache anymore. "Ah, I feel better." He told Luka. She gave him a warm smile. "So, since you made me tuna for breakfast, how about I return the favour?" "You don't have t-" "My treat." She interrupted him. Luka got up and opened Gakupo's fridge to find eggplants everywhere. "Well. I guess I'll have to work with it." She began to cut open the eggplants. Gakupo sat and rested on the couch.

"Done!" Luka said, peeking her head out into the living room. Gakupo got up and breathed in. "Mmm, definitely smells like eggplant." He exited the livingroom and entered the kitchen to find a delicious eggplant breakfast. He kissed Luka and sat down to eat. She sat next to him. "You're so cute when you eat." My remarked on what Gakupo had said. "Oh shush you." He chuckled a little.

An hour later.

Luka had returned back to her own apartment since Gakupo had been called with their editor. "Knock knock." Miku peeped her head in. Luka rested on her elbow while watching TV from her couch. She glanced over at the door. "Yeah?" "Gumi's in the hospital."

"She was in a car crash, he injeries are minor, but she has some broken limbs." The nurse spoke to Luka before entering Gumi's hospital room. Gumi was concious, just a little broken. Definitely not broken in spirit though. She laughed with the other girls as they told her how bad of a driver she was. Luka walked in with a slight smile on her face, but it still shown through that she was worried. "Luka!" Gumi shouted happily. "I'm glad you can make it to my funeral!" Luka laughed as she started to tear up. "I thought you might've been hurt worse when Miku told me..A million things were running through my mind at the time, a-and here you are, still in one piece." Luka smiled and held the helpless girl's hand while sitting in the chair next to the bed. Gumi teared up as well. "It's okay, Luka." Len quickly opened the door and moved through the group of VOCALOID's. "Who's dead?!" Everyone laughed. Gumi raised her hand. "I am." Her smile lit the room.

Gakupo and Luka met in the hall. "D-do you want to stay the night with me tonight?" Luka offered. "And do what exactly?" Gakupo joked. "Cuddle." Luka responded. They both paused. Gakupo broke the silence by keeping her in a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and broke the kiss. "I love you." He reminded her. "I love you too, idiot." "Hey!" Gakupo chuckled. Luka opened her door and led each other into the bedroom.


	6. Part 6

"How're you doing Gumi?" Luka stood next to the hospital bed Gumi was silently resting on. "Huh...?" She turned over, peeked open her right eye and smiled. "Not that bad, the only downsides are that I'm bedridden and the frozen carrots here taste terrible." Luka giggled. "Hey, when do I leave this place anyway?" Gumi said in a slightly raspy voice. "Not sure, but it'll be a while." Luka said, looking at the cast at the end of her bed, only letting her green painted toenails breathe. Gumi groaned at the thought of waiting until her bones formed themselves again. "I'm sure you'll survive if I brought you some name brand carrots." Gumi's eyes opened wide. **"Please."** She grabbed Luka's hand as a small giggle fell from Luka's pink lips.

Luka stood in line at the usual convenience store, holding the cold bag of name brand carrots in the palm of her hand. She watched as people slid their items on the scanner, having nothing on her mind. She caught herself staring a few times before glancing over and seeing a small box reading, "Pregnancy test" in large letters. (I can't be sure...maybe I should just grab one, to be safe.) She snatched the box and slid it along the table, including the carrots for her broken green haired friend. She nervously watched as the cashier scanned the wide thin box. Grabbing her bag and casually walking out of the convenience store, Luka opened the bag up, grabbing the test and placing it in her pocket.

"Look what I've got!" She waved the bag in the broken girl's face. Gumi quickly snatched the bag away and opened it. She drooled at the sight of her favourite brand. "I love you so much right now, Luka." She didn't dare take her eyes off the delicious orange veggies. Luka smiled as she watched her tear open the fresh packaging. Gumi stuffed her face. "If you keep these coming, I will keep the love coming. I promise you." Luka barely understood her as she had carrots filling her cheeks, but she knew what she meant. "Sounds great, Gumi. Hey, I have to get home, I've got important stuff to do, okay?" Luka stood up. "More important than me?!" Luka laughed and kissed Gumi on her stuffed cheek. "BYEEE!" Gumi shouted loudly as the door shut behind Luka.

A half an hour later.

"Hey Meiko, what's up?" Luka spoke through her phone, laying comfortably on her couch.

**Meiko:** "Hey! Guess what?!" Meiko said loudly.

**Luka:** "What?!" She pretended to be excited.

**Meiko:** "I met this super cute guy at the bar earlier today! We're going on a date! He said his name was Leon or something like that!"

**Luka:** "Oh, sounds great. When's the date?"

**Meiko:** "This Friday!"

**Luka:** "Where are you guys going?" Luka smiled slightly.

**Meiko:** "Some restaurant, he's coming to pick me up._ Blah blah blah..._"

Luka ignored Meiko's rambling as she moved her eyes toward the table, looking at the pregnancy test hanging from her coat pocket.

Luka: "Hey, Meiko, I've gotta go, call me later?" Luka didn't give Meiko time to say goodbye before she hung up. Walking quickly past the table, she grabbed the test.

Another half an hour later, Gakupo knocked on Luka's door.

She swung the door open and greeted him. "Hey Gakupo, I was just gonna leave to go see Gumi, come with me? Please?" "Uh sure..?" She grabbed him by the hand and hurried out the door, with her coat hanging from the fore arm.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't visiting hours, you have to come back some other time!" The nurse told the couple standing side by side. Luka looked up at Gakupo with sad looking eyes. "But.." Just one glance at Luka and he turned to the nurse with the fake smile. "She really needs to see Gumi, is there any way we could just visit, maybe for a few minutes?" The nurse looked puzzled. "No, sir. You'll have to come back next time!" "Okay thanks." He glanced at the door down the hall behind the nurse. She moved out of the way and Gakupo rushed down the hall, pulling Luka by the wrist. "Why do you need to see Gumi so bad?" Luka kept quiet as they opened her door quickly. "Gumi." Luka shook her friend. "Gummmi!" Gumi turned over and saw the couple. "Whaaaat?" She groaned as she looked at the clock, mounted on the white wall.

Luka put her hands on her stomach.

_"Gumi, I'm pregnant."_ Gakupo and Gumi both had a shocked look on their faces. Gakupo whispered, _"No way..."_ the same time Gumi had whispered, _"Bull shit..."_._ A tear shed and fell down her pink cheek with a warm smile_ as she looked up at their reactions.


	7. Part 7

three and a half months later.

Gumi had been released from the hospital, but had not been completely healed, moving around in either crutches or a wheelchair. Lately, Gumi's spent a lot of time with the two, Gakupo and Luka. Luka lied beside Gumi, who was resting her broken foot on the couch. Gakupo stood in the kitchen cooking the two girls a lunch. Bringing the plates into the living room he paused in place. A smile had risen from the corners of this mouth. "You two look like a mess." Luka and Gumi both looked at the samurai as he spoke. "Hey, you don't look any better, buddy." Gakupo and Luka laughed at Gumi's remark. "Well, atleast I'm not pregnant, or any more broken than you, Gumi." He kept his smile as he held out the plates for the girls. They pulled the plates out of his grip. Gakupo looked up past the girls and spoke. "I have to go, I'm being called into the studio." He climbed slightly over the green hair to give Luka a peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon, don't get into any trouble you two." He disappeared as they both redirected their attention towards the TV.

Glancing over at the pregnant woman a few times, Gumi opened her mouth. "Hey, Luka," she paused. "how'd you find such an awesome dad like that?" "Mm?" Luka looked at Gumi. "Awesome?" She swallowed her lunch. "Yeah, I mean, he's sweet, and like, perfect for you!" Luka smiled. "I really don't know, I don't think he was prepared for something like this." She pointed to the little bump under her shirt. Gumi laughed. "I hope I'll find someone like Gakupo. Someone reliable, and sweet. Like candy. I'm 22 and still single!" She turned red around her cheeks. "Well, I'm 21 and pregnant. You'll find the right one sometime. Just give it a little time. It'll happen, I promise." Gumi sighed as she placed another piece of food in her mouth. After finishing every last bit of lunch on her plate, Gumi stood up, resting on her healthy foot. She scurried over to the sink, rinsing the dish off and returning back to the couch. She turned over to lay on her stomach, and put two hands on Luka's pregnant belly. "Isn't this scary?" Gumi kept her eyes on the little belly. "What? Being pregnant?" Gumi nodded. "Well, Gumi, it'll happen to you one day, and you'll figure out. But for me, I'm deathly scared something might go wrong. Or I'll do something wrong." Luka glanced down at Gumi's two hands resting on her tee shirt. Lifting up Luka's shirt over her stomach, Gumi placed her head on it, listening. "Little person inside Luka," Luka held in her giggle as she watched Gumi. "treat your mommy like a princess, even if you're a girl, or a boy, give her all your love. No matter what, she's the greatest person you'll probably ever know." Luka's smile faded as she heard Gumi's words. What she had just said, to Luka's stomach, touched Luka. It made Luka feel a little less worried.

Minutes later, listening to the tiny stomach attached to the VOCALOID, Gumi fell asleep. And so did Luka.

Returning home to find two girls asleep on his couch Gakupo smiled, grabbing a blanket and lightly kissing his soon-to-be wife on the cheek. "Looks like you two are worn out.." Gakupo whispered. He covered them both in a soft blanket. Gakupo grabbed a blanket of his own and lied down on the carpet, next to Luka and Gumi on the couch. Gazing at the beauty of his wife-to-be, he drifted away to sleep.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi, still passed out hadn't noticed. At about the third knock, Gakupo jumped up and opened the door with a mess of hair. "Yeah?" He didn't look up at the people standing at the door. "LUKA!" They all shouted as they stood in the hallway. All the noise had woken the two girls. They sat up and looked in the doorway, rubbing their eyes. "Mm...?" Luka groaned. "Woah, what is this? Cake? Balloons?" "Well, we thought maybe we should celebrate, since Luka's preggo and all!" Meiko yelled excitedly. "Luka's asl-" He turned to see the two sat up. "err, come on in?" Len, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, many people gathered inside to greet the pink haired woman. "Lukkkaaaa! Wake up silly! We know you're not all that pregnant yet, but we thought we'd celebrate!" Rin shook Luka. "Whyyy?" She grabbed the blanket covering Gumi's head as well as hers.

Miku grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, waking them up to feel the Air conditioning hit their warm skin that was underneath the blanket. "Hey! C'mon, can't we get any sleep, I mean, she's pregnant and I'm all broken!" Gumi shouted. All the group of people did was giggle as Meiko grabbed Luka's hand and brought her to the table in the middle of the kitchen. Picking up Gumi in a flash, and sitting her down next to Luka at the table, Kaito smiled. A blush spread across Gumi's face as she smelt Kaito's scent. He wrapped his arms around Gumi as he sat her down, looking over her shoulder as they felt Luka's newly popped out belly. "Be gentle, I'm sore." She smiled as Kaito hugged her from behind. Len let loose of all the balloons and they spread across the kitchen's ceiling. Luka laughed as they snapped a party hat on her pink head. "Hey! Look what we've got!" Meiko sat two cakes down, one larger than the other. "Since Gumi's went through all this with Luka, been by her side all the way-" "Even through the morning sickness." Gumi added as a chorus of chuckles spread through the room. "That too," Meiko laughed. "We got her a cake just her size. 'Carrot Cake'." She slid it over to the girl being embraced by the blue haired man. "I love you guys." Gumi smiled. "We love you too!" Kaito kissed her cheek gently before letting her go.

"And for Luka, and her little VOCALOID baby, the usual vanilla ice cream cake!" They pulled out plates, forks and napkins. They cut open the cake, and gave everyone a slice.

"You know, I think our baby is going to be as gorgeous as Luka." Gakupo put a piece of cake in his mouth as Luka blushed with a smile. Gakupo turned to Luka and bent down to kiss her, but before his lips met hers, Len moved in the way and the two kissed either sides of his cheeks. "Hey!" Gakupo yelled, flicking ice cream at Len. Len's laughter carried on as he ran and hid behind the nearest person. "IT'S A WASTE, STOP IT NOW!" Kaito yelled, holding his arms out. "STOP FLICKING THE ICE CREAM!" He cried.


	8. New!

**_Hey everyone! I'm planning on starting another story, starting from where I left off on Gakupo & Luka fanfiction: Dirty Dreams and eggplants! I'm only posting this to let you guys know! See you!_**


End file.
